ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Yūko Ogino
The Art of Spirited Away, page 57 |species= |appearance=Spirited Away |role=m |voiceactorjp=Yasuko Yamaguchi |voiceactordis=Lauren Holly }} '''Ichiyūko Ogino' (or Yūko for short) is the mother of Chihiro Ogino and the wife of Akīchirō Ogino and appears in Spirited Away. As punishment for her crimes against the Spirit Realm, Ichiyūko is cursed and transformed into a pig for much of the movie. Appearance Ichiyūko has lightly-tanned skin like her husband and daughter. She has neatly-styled, short, brown hair, thin eyebrows and small, dark-colored eyes. She is fairly fit, compared to her husband, and wears gold earrings as well as a matching, gold necklace, and lipstick. She wears a pink sweatshirt and white capri-like pants. Personality She initially appears a very calm, collected and logical woman who refuses to comply with her husband's curious antics and is always first to speak of safety in a sign of danger or strangeness; nevertheless, she quickly gives in to Akīchirō's adventurousness, consequently turning both her and her husband into pigs for much of the film. Plot Not much is known about Ichiyūko's past except for the fact that she and her family have decided to move from an unnamed location to the suburbs. Unfamiliar with the roads there, her husband misses a turn and compensates by driving over a footpath in hopes to eventually reach their new house in Tochinoki. He nearly drives the car into a stone statue and revels in the architectural beauty of the Spirit World Tunnel. Curiosity piqued, Ichiyūko then follows Akīchirō and Chihiro through the tunnel, unwittingly stepping into the Spirit Realm. At first telling her husband to quickly return due to the general strangeness of the Spirit Realm, she quickly gives in to the clean, fresh environment and shows half-hearted regret for not taking sandwiches out of their car for a picnic. She then follows Akīchirō to a street full of unoccupied Food Stalls brimming with cooked meals. Entranced by the food, she quickly falls under a spell and eats unstoppably, leaving Chihiro to explore the landscape on her own. Ichiyūko is then seen with her husband at the same food stall at night, both of them having been turned into pigs for their crime of devouring food for the spirits greedily. She is next seen sleeping alongside her transformed husband (as pigs) in the pigpen, completely forgetting that she was once a human and ignoring Chihiro's calling. Ichiyūko is not seen until the end of the movie where she and Akiichirō are waiting for Chihiro by the Red gate, forgetting about their experience as pigs after the dispelling of their curse. Completely unaware of how much time has passed, Ichiyūko exclaims at how dusty and dirty the car has become, and dismisses the mess as a prank/joke as the film ends. Quotes * "This really is the middle of nowhere." * "I'm going to have to go to the next town to shop." * "I told you not to smother them like that." * "We'll put them in water when we get to our new home." * "The movers will get there before we do." * "Oh, for Heaven's sake." * "Slow down!" * "You're gonna kill us!" * "Chihiro!" * "This is so delicious." * "We must be near a train station." * "Where have you been? Hurry up!" Gallery Akīchirō Ogino and Ichihiro Ogino and Chihiro.jpg Chihiro sees parents transformed the pig.png Ichiyūko Ogino.jpg References de:Yuuko Ogino ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:荻野悠子